One-Minute Melee: Penelope Pitstop VS Daphne Blake ROUND 2
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: It's time for the Hanna-Barbera reunion picnic... however, two certain girls still won't put aside their differences. No thanks to their respective boyfriends, Penelope Pitstop and Daphne Blake are now starting up their fight once again! Who will come out on top once and for all? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Wacky Races, Perils of Penelope Pitstop or Scooby-Doo or any Hanna-Barbera show that makes an appearance here, as those belong to Hanna-Barbera, which in extent belongs to Warner Bros.! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

I figured another rematch would be in order, so, here's the rematch of this 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Hanna Barbera Town)**

It was that time again. After eleven years, five months and nineteen days, the Hanna Barbera reunion picnic was ready to take place as everyone was having a great time.

Ranger Smith, the one in charge of the operation, smiled as he came up to the mike. "Attention, attention, everyone."

Everyone gathered around for the Hanna-Barbera Town picnic turned towards the famous ranger of Jellystone Park as the ranger smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad we're able to get this picnic up and running, and it's nice to get together for it. Granted, there were a few mishaps in getting the picnic up and ready again each year... including the first year we even had the picnic..."

Scooby, overhearing this, shuddered a bit as his nephew, Scrappy and Augie Doggie looking over at Scooby in sympathy. Scrappy then said to his uncle, "Sorry about that, Uncle Scooby."

"Rhat wasn't your rault." Scooby tried to assure his nephew, though he still shuddered a bit.

"And ever since then, we tried to do it again each year... only something went wrong... though I don't know the ones responsible for the loss of food preventing the picnic each year from happening, I do have suspicions..." Ranger Smith explained as he turned to glare at Yogi Bear and Wally Gator, who were both whistling and swinging back and forth. "But that doesn't matter now, everything's all set, and nothing is going to go wrong this year! I have made sure of that. I'm glad everyone is able to make it, and I hope everyone enjoys themselves. Let the festivities commence!"

Everyone smiled as they started to turn and talk as they started to catch up on old times, some of the kids were having fun. But... two girls weren't really having fun... or at least, they were trying to, but they still had an uncomfortable feeling.

"What's wrong, Daph?" Fred asked as Daphne Blake, an orange haired girl wearing a purple shirt, a green scarf, pink stockings and purple shoes, was sitting with an angry look on her face. "I thought you'd be having a good time."

"I'm trying, Freddy, but... SHE'S here." Daphne frowned, pointing towards another table where a girl Daphne's age was sitting. This blonde haired girl wearing a helmet with goggles, a pink outfit with a purple scarf, red jeans, white gloves and white go-go boots, was sitting, also with an angry look on her face as her boyfriend was looking over in concern.

"Penelope Pitstop?" Fred asked in confusion... then his eyes brightened. "Oh... right. You two had a tiff with each other a few months ago."

"Yeah, I told you all that. Worst of all, she still hasn't apologized for her rude behavior!" Daphne said, crossing her arms.

* * *

"And worst of all, she still hasn't apologized for her oh so rude behavior!" Penelope frowned, crossing her arms as Peter Perfect raised an eyebrow.

"You know, pretty Penny, I think you're taking this grudge too personal. You're letting it get in the way of you having fun with all of us." Peter smiled.

"I know, I know, but between that, and being captured by the Hooded Claw who knows how many times..." Penelope groaned.

* * *

"...between that, and doing a lot of mysteries who knows how many times, it really gets me riled up! In fact, I don't even remember who won the argument!" Daphne frowned. "All I know is that we're fighting, and then I wake up in the hospital, surrounded by you and the gang!"

* * *

"...and then I wake up in the hospital, surrounded by you, the Ant Hill Mob, the Bully Brothers and a few of my Wacky Race friends!" Penelope groaned. "I don't want to even LOOK at her face..."

"Come on, pretty Penny, it's supposed to be a picnic! You can't just hold this grudge forever." Peter said, trying to assure his girlfriend.

* * *

"All I'm telling you, as your boyfriend, is to just talk it over. Who knows, maybe she just feels bad for hurting your feelings and wants to make up." Fred smiled.

Daphne looked over at Fred as she asked, "You really think this'll work?"

"Hey, we're all friends here... and we shouldn't let petty grudges get to us." Fred said.

Daphne smiled as she hugged Fred. "Okay, Freddy, I'll do it. But only because you asked."

* * *

"Just know it's only because you asked, Peter." Penelope Pitstop said as she let go of Peter as he was blushing all over. Penelope got up around the same time as Daphne as Peter gave a nod.

"There she goes. The better woman." Peter smiled.

"Oh boy... this won't end well." Clyde of the Ant Hill Mob groaned as he noticed Penelope going up to Daphne.

With Fred, he watched Daphne going up as Shaggy and Velma looked over and yelped.

"Like, this is a bad idea." Shaggy groaned as he just ducked under the table. "I'm just going to duck in here now so that I'm safe from the fireworks."

As such, both Penelope and Daphne met each other face-to-face, looking straight at each other eye-to-eye as both of them stared in very uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Penelope took a deep breath.

"So." Daphne nodded, also taking a deep breath.

It became silent for the first couple of minutes, so silent that now all attention was towards the two facing girls, Scooby yelping as he also ducked under the table.

"Okay." Penelope shifted her eyes a bit.

"Okay..." Daphne shifted her eyes as well.

The two stared at each other as both of them were thinking, _"Come on, just say something already!"_

"Right..." Penelope smiled.

"Right." Daphne also smiled.

The silence was so uncomfortable, even Dick Dastardly, sitting near the edge of the picnic, yelled, "COME ON! JUST KISS AND MAKE UP!"

Snooper, hearing this, frowned as he threw a brick right at Dastardly's head as Muttley snickered.

Penelope and Daphne shuddered a bit upon hearing Dick Dastardly say that, but Penelope continued, "Okay, okay... Daphne, do you want to make amends?"

Daphne sighed. "Only if you want to."

"All right." Penelope crossed her arms. "You go first."

"Only if you go first." Daphne glared at her.

"I'm not going first until you go first." Penelope furrowed her brow.

"Well, I'm obviously not doing that until you apologize for calling me stupid!" Daphne frowned.

"And I'm not going first until you apologize for calling me an orphan!" Penelope growled.

"But that's what you are. Nobody has ever seen your parents!" Daphne curled her hand into a fist as everyone yelped, slowly ducking under the tables that were set up so that they wouldn't get in the girls' crossfire.

"You really want to start this again? We'll start it again!" Penelope frowned as she went into a fighting stance.

"You know what? LET'S FINISH THIS!" Daphne cried out, going into a fighting stance as well. "It's time to put this thing to rest!"

"BRING IT!" Penelope screamed.

"I INTEND TO!" Daphne growled as Fred and Peter both swallowed in fear, realizing the huge mistake they had made.

 **THIS CAT FIGHT JUST GOT HEATED UP! MEOW TIMES TWO!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Daphne began the fight as she swung her leg around, in an attempt to kick Penelope. Penelope, seeing Daphne's leg coming, blocked it successfully with her arms as she grabbed her leg.

Daphne then felt a little dizzy as Penelope started to swing her around as Penelope threw her out towards a set-up hacky sack toss. Penelope then charged out as Daphne grabbed a few hacky sacks and started pelting them at Penelope, one of them successfully knocking her helmet off, letting her hair down. Penelope frowned as she started to an Olympics jump towards Daphne as she crossed her legs towards Daphne's neck, knocking her down.

Daphne yelped as she managed to grab Penelope's arms to pry her hands off... and did a karate kick towards Penelope, sending the blonde girl flying up in the air.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Penelope looked like she was sent flying towards the parking lot as Daphne smirked, getting ready to leave for the parking lot. It was during that time everyone peeked out from under the tables, watching the battle.

"Uh, Fred... who did you hand the keys to the Mystery Machine to?" Velma asked in concern.

Fred's eyes began to shrink as the sound of a motor was heard.

Over at the parking lot, Daphne turned the keys to the Mystery Machine, a green and blue van with psychedelic colors on it. As the car started up, Daphne gave a grin. "Good thing Fred had the extra plane wings installed... now let's see what this baby can do..."

The Mystery Machine then started to grow wings as it knocked over several cars, including the Mean Machine near the end of the parking lot. Daphne then slammed on the gas as the Mystery Machine started to zoom in the air. Penelope noticed the car flying and managed to swing herself over to the wing as she jumped on it. Penelope then started to do some back flips on the wing of the Mystery Machine plane and punched the window side where Daphne was driving in.

"Nice of you to drop in." Daphne smirked... before Penelope jumped in the van and started to tussle with her, causing the Mystery Machine to start waving around and start heading towards the ground.

 **(40 Seconds)**

The Mystery Machine started to hurtle towards the ground as both Penelope and Daphne kept fighting and pulling each other's hair. Fortunately, Penelope's foot happened to get on the steering wheel as it pushed a button, causing the Mystery Machine to land, albeit being a little bumpy on the entrance. But then, Daphne grabbed Penelope and threw her out of the back seat as she started heading towards a line of cars. Daphne smirked as she held a confident pose... until she heard another engine noise.

Daphne's eyes widened as Penelope was now riding in her vehicle, the Compact Pussycat. This car was a pink race car with the number five near the rear of the car, headlights with eyelashes, and red lipstick on the front bumper. "You want to play rough, huh? We'll do that!"

Daphne smirked as she got back in the driver's seat and buckled up. It was then that both cars started to drive towards each other and started circling around each other as both of them started to strike each other down.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Penelope then turned her car and hit the gas pedal, causing her car to hit the side of the Mystery Machine, causing a dent.

"I do declare, I think I dented your little ol' car." Penelope giggled. Daphne, giving a frown, turned the Mystery Machine around and hit the gas, causing the Mystery Machine to drive up and hit the front bumper of the car, causing Penelope to yelp as the umbrella that shaded her car had fallen off. Daphne smirked as Penelope looked to see the front of her car was all smashed.

"I believe your front bumper's smashed!" Daphne laughed.

"HEY! I just had the Compact Pussycat polished for tomorrow's Wacky Race!" Penelope called out.

"Tough luck, Blondie!" Daphne smirked as she spun the car, making donuts along the road.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Penelope frowned as she started to push a lever in her car as the bumper opened up to reveal a mechanical hand pulling out a hair spray can. With a push of the button, the can was shaken up and started spraying towards the Mystery Machine, covering it in an orange cloud.

"Hey, wh- I can't see a thing!" Daphne said as the orange cloud surrounded the Mystery Machine. She had to stop the Mystery Machine as she started going out, wondering what the commotion was about. That was a mistake on her part as Penelope got out of her car and grabbed her arm as she flung her back towards the entrance of the park. Penelope quickly followed as she grabbed the umbrella that was torn off.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Daphne landed towards the entrance of the park as she tried to get up, but Penelope charged in with an umbrella in her hand as Daphne yelped, flipping back and forth as they were back in the main picnic area.

Daphne grabbed a giant bowl of potato salad nearby and threw it at Penelope, only for Penelope to bat it away as it fell straight towards the ground.

 **(5...)**

Daphne slowly backed away, still in a stance, but found herself tripping backwards over the table of food.

 **(4...)**

Penelope threw the umbrella aside as she slowly came over to Daphne.

 **(3...)**

Daphne tried to get up, but Penelope grabbed her by her dress.

 **(2...)**

Daphne's eyes shrank as Penelope put her on the table and started to charge the whole table, making Daphne hit every set of food on her head.

 **(1...)**

Penelope then let go of Daphne as she flew off the table and hit her head towards the pole that was holding up the structure covering the picnic tables.

 ** _KO!_**

Penelope panted a bit as she took a few deep breaths, obviously she had been roughed up a bit... and so had been the unconscious Daphne, as everyone looked out, afraid.

"...Is it over?" Snagglepuss asked in fear.

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy ran over to Daphne as they looked her over.

"Like, I think she's bleeding, man!" Shaggy said nervously.

"What was I thinking? That was a dumb plan from the start!" Fred said. "We better call an ambulance!"

Ranger Smith, who had been standing nearby the entire time, frowned as he marched over to Penelope Pitstop. "Well, miss Pitstop, you and Miss Blake just ruined our picnic!"

"Have I?" Penelope panted as she looked around. "Oh dear. I guess I didn't notice."

"Not only that, you and Miss Blake also destroyed everyone's cars during your little skirmish!" Ranger Smith growled, pointing towards the destroyed parking lot, the dented Mystery Machine and smashed Compact Pussycat being the center of it.

"I guess I didn't notice that either..." Penelope said, still panting.

"Your parents would be disappointed in you, I thought you were raised better than that!" Ranger Smith frowned. "You do know now that these amount of damages are coming out of your fortune, right?"

"I know... it wasn't pretty... but I had to do it..." Penelope groaned as Peter Perfect came over.

"Wait a minute, Ranger Smith. Don't blame Penny or Daphne. If anything, it's my fault. I told her to go up to Daphne in the first place." Peter sighed.

Ranger Smith looked over at Peter as Fred came over. "I can back that up. It's my fault, I should have known better than to send Daphne over in the first place."

Ranger Smith looked over at Fred as Peter said, "Don't blame them for our mistakes! If you're going to punish anyone, let it be me."

"And me." Fred nodded as he sighed.

Ranger Smith paused as he put a hand on his chin. "What am I going to do with you all... well... okay. I'll overlook it this once... but these two are still getting punished. Community service and anger management classes for both you and Miss Blake, Miss Pitstop, UNTIL you get your issues worked out!"

"Great..." Penelope Pitstop said dryly as she turned to Daphne, who was seen being taken by Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. "Well... at least I did it..."

"MY MEAN MACHINE!" Dick Dastardly's voice was heard in the parking lot as Dick Dastardly and Muttley were looking over their ruined Mean Machine. "The Mean Machine is destroyed! Now I have to use the Dirty Truckster for the Wacky Races and my grocery shopping!"

"Rassin', brassin' girls!" Muttley grumbled.

A little unknown to everyone else, nearby, someone wearing a green cap, green cape, purple mask and purple suit was watching from a nearby hill, looking through binoculars and finishing up his popcorn as he laughed.

"Well, that was the best picnic in the history of the world!" The Hooded Claw laughed as he turned to the Bully Brothers. "You were right, Bully Brothers, that was an experience."

"We said it was a bad experience." Crane groaned.

"Not that it was a good one." Tank shook his head.

"Well, it's good to me! Come on, you dunderheads, we're infiltrating this area and capturing Pitstop! I got a crocodile trap with her name on it!" The Hooded Claw smiled as he started to go off.

Crane and Tank Bully shook their heads, but just said, at the same time, "Yes, Claw."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _PENELOPE PITSTOP_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _These girls are adorable and playful in their own fashion... even if they can be a bit naïve... maybe it's those feline instincts..._**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
